Innuendo
Season 1 No Pain, No Gain *One of the video game characters says "we're gonna make you squeal, Piggy," then tickles a pig's crotch. This in itself is a parody of the rape scene from the movie Deliverance. *This is the first appearance of The Chokey Chicken. The restaurant's name is a slang term for masturbation. Who Gives a Buck *The title is a parody of the term, " Who Gives a Fuck" *The weasel shopkeeper once says "Why don't you just jump in on our doggie-style bowl ride? Everybody on their hands and knees!". *The All-Scottish Show's initials are "ASS." Leap Frogs *The plot centers around Mrs. Bighead attempting to seduce Rocko, examples of these attempts include **Mrs. Bighead spiking Rocko's lemonade with Spanish Fly, a legendary aphrodisiac. **Mrs. Bighead having Rocko zip up her dress *Mrs. Bighead then gives him a wad of cash, and just as he is about to leave with no shirt on and a hand full of money, Mr. Bighead comes in. Rocko then exclaims that it's "not what it looks like." *There is a scene in which Mrs. Bighead implores Rocko to touch her eyeballs, and the dialogue is as if they were breasts. *In the final scene, we see the Bigheads breaking plates and appear to be excited at the sexual level *Lastly after they land on the floor, we are shown wide shot of their house with a fireworks display while Mrs. Bighead moans, "Oh, Ed," in a sexual manner. Bedfellows *Heffer asks if he can sleep with Rocko, which could be misconstrued as Heffer wanting to have sex with Rocko. *Heffer parties with nudists in Rocko's backyard, one of whom strips off Rocko's clothes *Mrs. Bighead spies on the nudist party in Rocko's backyard. Is could be mistaken for voyeurism. *At the end of the episode, we hear Mrs. Bighead partying with the nudists. **Also, Rocko watches Mrs. Bighead partying with the nudists. Sucker for the Suck-O-Matic *The Suck-o-matic is shown with a button depicting an image of a dog beside a minus sign and two baseballs while Rocko says "Maybe we should try the neutering device later." *A voyeuristic gopher is shown staring at the naked fairies in Rocko's garden. Canned *In one of Rockos's temporary jobs, ('Specialty Phone Operator') Rocko is seen talking on a phone, flatly saying, "Oh baby" three times into the phone until he realizes he is talking to Mrs. Bighead and they both hang up. Also, in the background there is a sign on the wall that says 'REMEMBER: Be Hot, Be Naughty, Be Courteous.' *The rhino's name is Mr. Horny. "Horny" is slang for someone desperate to have sex. ::Rocko's Modern Life - Phone Sex Carnival Knowledge *The word "Hell" can be clearly seen on a sign that says "Elevator to Hell" *In one scene, Slippy is reading a magazine called "Playslug" (a reference to Playboy), showing a big-breasted slug on the cover. *The episode title is a play on the phrase "Carnal knowledge", an euphemism for sexual intercourse. *All of the animals on the Merry Go Round (a beaver, a snake, and a chicken) are used in sexual euphemisms. Sand in Your Navel *Rocko somehow manages to get stuck in Gladys's cleavage, which is then followed by her yelling "HOW DAAAARE YOOOU!!!!" *About half way through the episode, Rocko hops a fence into a nude beach and a censor is placed over his buttocks and crotch. Shortly afterwards, he bumps into Gladys again and his censor bar falls off in front of her. Cabin Fever Rocko, Heffer and Bev Bighead were playing strip poker. Rocko's Happy Sack The title itself is an innuendo (alluding to the scrotum) Flu-In-U-Enza In addition to having a suggestive name, Rocko's sadistic doctor Dr. Bendova cups Rocko's eyeballs (as one would do with testicles) and asks him to cough, and then is implied to give him a prostate exam with a rubber glove. Later, Bendova appears as a professional wrestler known as "The Proctologist of Pain." Who's For Dinner? *Heffer's grandfather mistakes Rocko (a wallaby) for a beaver and says "I can smell a beaver from 30 miles away," a reference to the female anatomy. **Also, after Rocko inadvertently drives Heffer away from the house, Grandpa Wolfe says "I say we eat the beaver!" This is an obvious reference to cunnilingus. *When Heffer finds a tombstone which he believed was his father's, he notices the engraving says, "here lies a big wet cat." Because a cat is sometimes referred to as a pussycat, the reference is to a "big wet pussy" meaning a woman's genitals. Love Spanked *At the beginning of the episode when Rocko is lusting over Melba, his beating heart goes back and forth through his body; and when it goes under his tail, the heart shape has hairs on the arches of the heart—looking similar to a scrotum with pubic hair on it. *Heffer puts down on Rocko's personal ad "I am adventurous and will try anything once. Twice if you're lucky!" *On one of Rocko's dates, the girl pins him down and says "How bout we trade math equations, baby!" *One of the dating show contestants has "an unbearable fetish for short wallabies". During the dating show segment, as the third contestant is being introduced, an animation of a jack hammer is displayed within Rocko's head, a metaphor for sexual intecourse. **Also, the host says that the third date spends a lot of time on the couch, which can be interpreted in one of two ways. *At the end of the episode when Heffer is showing Rocko the ad he placed in the newspaper, a line of it reads, "Let me dance in your lovecups and serve you tea." The word "lovecups" refers to a bra. Clean Lovin We hear escalating squeaky sounds coming from the garage. When Rocko opens the garage, we see Spunky laying in a post-coital pose, and an unidentified liquid under the mop (implied to be semen). A train is seen entering a tunnel, mimicking intercourse. Season 2 Tickled Pinky *The sign on the jackhammer says "JACK ALL YOU WANT." Road Rash *When the No Tell Motel employee asks Rocko and Heffer how long they will be in the room, Rocko says all night making him surprised. The camera then pans outside the No Tell Motel, where beds can be heard springing, while Heffer mutters Sheila's name in his sleep. This scene implied that it was a motel used for prostitution, and has been banned from reruns and deleted from all DVDs. However, some people believe that this scene was also banned because the No Tell Motel employee was an offensive Asian stereotype. *The line "retorqued your Johnson rods" was changed to "retorqued your curtain rods" in reruns because "Johnson" and "rod" are both slang terms for penises. Hut Sut Raw *Rocko is shown picking what he believes are berries from a bush. A bear runs out of the bush in pain, clenching his crotch, implying that the "berries" were bear testicles. This scene was banned from reruns, and is also exempt on all DVDs. *Filburt says "do not drink that water, fish are dating in it." Gutter Balls *Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, and Spunky are playing a board game where they spank a monkey's buttocks with paddles. This is a reference to "spanking the monkey," a euphemism for masturbation. Season 3 Bye, Bye Birdie *When Rocko is trying to find Turdy, the bird takes off Bev's bikini. Her response is "such a naughty bird". Schnit-heads *The episode title is a play on the term "shit heads." Camera Shy * There's a seen where Filburt and Heffer record Rocko naked Season 4 The High Five of Doom *Filburt says "Nice melons" to a female grocery store employee who is standing by a display of watermelons. "Melons" is a slang term for breasts. Category:Rocko's Modern Life